


给东风遥的小灶

by FengLuo



Category: Anjiu/安咎
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengLuo/pseuds/FengLuo
Summary: *黑化东风遥预警*舌jian,指jian,颜射 避雷预警我废了，我不能直视大船了
Kudos: 22





	给东风遥的小灶

**Author's Note:**

> *黑化东风遥预警  
> *舌jian,指jian,颜射 避雷预警
> 
> 我废了，我不能直视大船了

“我和他到底有什么分别？”

荒谬酣畅的性爱经过短短几天便消了痕，范无咎当然不会像失了身的女子般自怨自艾，只是这句忘记了自谁口中脱出的话却刻在脑中，不时晃了人的神。  
谢必安回来的时候，他拥人入怀的动作尚还亲切的自然，裹着思念和热切的吻迫不及待凑上来的时候，范无咎顺从地张口，任由对方有些贪婪地与自己唇齿纠缠，那句话却又不偏不倚，就这样不合时宜地冒了出来。  
“无咎，你走神了。”  
脸颊上泛起的潮红还未消，范无咎愣了一下，像是开小差的学生忽地被老师逮个正着，心底的一份忐忑三分不安登时跃然面上。他半偏过脸去，故作大大咧咧地拍拍对方的背，“没有。必安哥出差辛苦了，快回去休息吧。”  
揽在腰间的手暗自发了力，他挣脱不开却是被强行扭过脸来与身前人对视。  
“无咎有事瞒着我。”  
从来都是这样。不知是对方太细心，还是自己直白到喜怒哀乐统统挂在脸上。哪怕一丁点的小事，到了对方面前，却都瞒不住也隐不了。  
范无咎想开口解释，羞恼和愧疚却又让他难以启齿。虽说起初是被人用了强，却是自己半推半就的迎合默许让单方面的阴谋演变成遮羞布下堪堪盖着的苟且偷情。  
他自然不惧怕谢必安，反倒是对方的一味呵护纵容，让他油然生出一股背叛般的罪孽感来，如今说不出口，藏着掖着却更让他觉得自己错上加错。

“是不是他们几个，找你麻烦了？”  
谢必安看到他闪躲的眼神，心一沉，已经明白了七八分。对方心直口快惯了，哪怕偶尔闯了祸，知自己总能一再为他降低底线并不曾真的恼过，也会老老实实从头招来，再讨饶般主动黏上来送个唇边的轻吻，何曾有过这番带点扭捏般的回避。  
期望中的否认没有来，他看见对方愣了一下，继而点了头。  
旁于被人扣了帽子的怒火中烧，谢必安发现，对于几个同体，自己竟不意外地带着些无可奈何。前世的情感彼此相通，谢必安和范无咎的羁绊深入骨髓蔓延至今生，重逢的喜悦更是将上世未果的爱恋剖开，再尽数放大。对于他，也同样对于他们。  
“做到哪一步？”  
对方低下头不语，他冷哼一声，摇头。哪里会顾及左右其他，饿虎扑食，该吃的想必尽数吃了个干净。谢必安面对范无咎那近乎疯狂的感情和占有欲，他再清楚不过。  
该来的，迟早会来。

“对不起。”  
听到怀里的人道歉，他才缓过神来，叹了口气，“不是你的错。”  
“但我没能拒绝掉。他们……和你很像。”范无咎抬起头来对上他的双眸，眼神中竟带着几分迷茫。  
要说不生对方的气，自然也是不可能的，但他又确实不知道这气从何生起。  
范无咎你不应该跟除了我以外的谢必安上床？  
他想把对方牢牢囚禁在自己身边，像之前那样不给别人一点机会，但如今生米已经煮成熟饭，爱人对于平行世界的自己又会有什么样的感情呢？  
“无咎，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”  
谢必安知道。但他此刻想听到，身前人对于自己同体们同等热切的表白会做出何等的答复。

“对了。”见对方不言语，范无咎轻咳了两声想要打破略显尴尬的局面，“你答应残花泪给我做的云锦衫，不知何时缝好。上次……测了尺寸。”  
当天的暧昧画面浮现上来，他还没顾得上脸红，登时心下一凉，望见谢必安刚刚稍有缓和的脸色重新变得铁青。

他说你就信？我可能同意你跟别人穿情侣装吗？！被占便宜心里都没点数吗？！  
想吐槽的话太多，谢必安被憋得气短反倒不知道从何处开口。满腔怒气对着一脸愧疚带委屈眼巴巴望着自己的人又舍不得发，便一股脑挪到了残花泪头上。  
这厮平日装出一副道貌岸然的人模狗样，就连平日自己在的时候都敢明着暗着走上来逗弄几句，再手臂一揽“顺便”在人身上揩揩油，不用想也知道定是那家伙起的头。  
谢必安拍拍人的肩勉强露出个还算温和的笑来，说作要离开办点事，翻译作去找残花泪算账。

接下来几天，谢必安除了在床上报复似地少了些以往的温柔，对自己倒是和往常几乎没差。但纵使范无咎再迟钝，也感觉出了遇到另外几人时，空气中的剑拔弩张来，不用说也知道是因为自己。

咸湿的海风吹来些初秋的寒意，搁浅的旧船半斜地倚在沙滩上，被黄昏的斜阳染了层金。范无咎一手托腮撑在船舷上，脑子里剪不断理还乱的却依然是那句“有什么分别”。  
“无咎。天凉了，下来吧。”  
柔和淡雅的语调让他有一丝恍惚，回头便见到披着金甲的人静静立在舷梯处望着自己。  
“抱歉，不知将军何时来的，我却未能察觉。”  
“无碍。本不想打扰，见天色已晚，担心无咎受了风。”东风遥望着他轻笑，脚下却依旧站定着，不肯往船边迈。  
“将军不上来看看这美景，莫非……和他一样，也怕水吗？”  
他看见东风遥轻轻点头，“只你我的时候，无咎便称呼谢必安吧。”  
海风蓦地吹乱了心弦，范无咎回身向对方走，想起那日夹杂在疯狂欲望中间宽抚的亲吻和柔声的安慰。  
眼前的人像他，同为谢必安的名号，一样谦和温顺的眉眼，共性甚至延续至掌心微凉的温度……但他却又偏偏不是自己的恋人。  
将军微微侧身，腾出一个身位的距离，让自己走在前面。范无咎忽然不知道该怎么面对他，心跳的声音似是在空旷的船舱里荡出了回声，又被骤然聚拢放大。

“等等，有些话，想对无咎说。”船舱里无灯，透着些昏暗的暧昧，范无咎站住脚，看到对方站在夕阳洒下的方寸光明中间微微欠身，“那天的事，我想向无咎道歉。”  
本以为彼此心照不宣地再也不提，那段荒谬的情事便可以顺其自然地被忽略，而后遗忘掉。猛然间看到对方低垂着头，似是带着满眼愧意地望自己，知道不能草草敷衍过去，一时间他反倒不知道该如何回答。  
“明明知道，无咎爱的是他。”沉默了片刻，对方再次开口，“对不起，我还是没能将自己的这份感情藏好。”  
金甲映着落日的余晖闪的有些耀眼，范无咎望见他踏下一级级台阶缓步走向自己。  
爱情不是可以分享的东西，绝不是。但对方是谢必安。

【有什么分别？】

他张张口，忽然想要对东风遥说，有错的不是你，分明是我。  
对方走到自己身前咫尺方顿住脚步，双目含情带笑，却在着晦暗的船舱中透出了点落寞来，“无咎怨我吗？”  
微微倾身便能吻上那人双唇的距离。范无咎的摇头几乎没带一丝犹豫。倒不如说恰恰相反，有什么不该出现的东西正在心底肆虐膨胀。

他甚至忘记了自己本该拒绝。唇上温热熟悉的触感传来，范无咎闭上眼，不由自主地迎合。  
是个细腻又绵长的深吻，像是在品尝久违的珍馐，东风遥极缓地入侵他的口腔，细细扫过每一寸，最后才勾住舌尖小心地吮吸。慢动作尽数化为销魂的挑逗，将敏感一步步放大。  
“无咎没有拒绝我。”  
柔声的低语有意贴近耳畔，双手不着痕迹地环住对方，没给一丝后退的余地。  
逾越禁忌的界限，大概只有零次和无数次。范无咎眼角泛着些潮红，意识到挣不开两臂的禁锢反倒有种解脱似的轻松。恍惚间他甚至觉得对方体贴，让自己无需面对饱受煎熬的内心，反复琢磨究竟是不能，还是不曾想过要挣脱。  
“可以继续吗？”不等人回答的明知顾问。  
细密的轻吻从耳垂滑上微红的脸颊，再一路向下蔓延至脖颈。  
若说上次的苟且还能勉强归咎于被强迫的无可奈何，如今不着寸缕地与人肌肤相亲，却是自己的心甘情愿。衣物凌乱地散落在脚边，范无咎倚靠着船舱中的方柱，偷情的紧张和不安将性爱的刺激不断放大，被对方吻过的地方发烧般泛起了淡淡的粉红色。  
谢必安永远知道该如何撩拨自己，单指尖缓缓勾勒曼妙的腰线便激起一阵轻颤，让人轻而易举挑起的情欲也尽数被拿捏在手中，恰到好处地把玩。范无咎仰起头，东风遥张口便含住了轻颤的喉结。  
最脆弱的地方感受着对方唇舌的热度，被肆无忌惮地舔弄，他甚至听到了不知是否叫人刻意亲出的啧啧水声。  
“东风哥，不可以留下印迹……”

东风遥愣了一下。即使身心同时默许了这份亲近，对方仍在忌惮着自己，沉沦前最后的理智还在时刻提醒着，范无咎不属于他东风遥。  
谦和的将军难得的有些恼，曾位居一人之下万人之上，他可以号令千军征战沙场，亦可锦衣玉食富甲一方，如今却不能名正言顺占有前世今生的爱人，连性爱都要顾及其他。  
一手探到身下，带些惩罚意味地握住了对方挺起的昂扬，引起一声急促的惊呼。  
“为何不可。”尾音下沉，挑衅般的自作主张。  
趋于暴躁的亲吻从颈间下沉到精致的锁骨，终是弃了置气般种下红痕的念头，吻上了胸前的红缨。灵巧舌尖在乳晕处打着转，再含住一边粉嫩的凸起用力含弄吮吸。

上下两处敏感的刺激让范无咎双腿发颤几乎站不住，双手死死抓住身后的木杆。唇舌的触感和手心的温度太过熟悉，他几乎分不清身前挑逗服侍自己的是不是自己的恋人。只当常年握刀不可避免带着些粗糙的硬茧的手上下磨蹭下身炽热的硬挺时，他才恍然忆起情事中的对方是温和谦恭的谢将军。猛然的认知让他绷紧身体，死死咬住唇不敢让暧昧的喘息泄出半分。  
“无咎在紧张？”东风遥起身凑到人耳边，唇角微翘语气中带着点似有似无的轻笑  
“没有……嗯……”下意识张口否认。  
对方手上的动作不停，经不住几个回合前端的小孔便渗出了点点粘稠的清液。  
“但你在发抖。”  
“无咎害怕我吗？”  
安抚般的轻啄在嘴边受用地让他渴望更多，情不自禁伸舌舔舐对方的唇角，理所当然迎来个狂风暴雨般的深吻。  
他自然不怕东风遥。对方弑血的刀锋永远不会转向自己，就连偶尔呵责几句也不会舍得，他知道。可身子仍不由自主地在人怀里轻颤。  
自那日起，对方眼底深埋了许久的东西终于藏不住，汹涌的感情和欲望将他灼烧到近乎融化。舌尖纠缠，范无咎回应着对方的吻，大概他害怕的是，自己心底渴望回应的，不仅仅是这一个吻。  
恍惚间便被人半抱着，放在了铺着外衣的木箱上。脚踝被人抓住，迫使双腿分开，羞耻的部位便被一览无余，羞赧中加上点惊惶，范无咎伸手去挡，“别……别看……”

“无咎身上，还有哪里是我不能看的？”全然不顾微乎其微的反抗，细密的吻从脚踝开始，缓缓向上，终落在抖得厉害的腿根。  
欲拒还迎似的挣扎当然逃不开对方霸道的钳制，喷洒在腿间的灼热呼吸和贪婪的舔吻让痒感悉数变了味。他放弃了挣扎，双手转而紧紧捂在嘴上，扼止呼之欲出的暗哑呻吟。  
“我想听到无咎的声音。”

朦胧的眼角含着水汽，却分明是在摇头拒绝。东风遥有些不快地眯起眼，方才的克制烟消云散，便惩罚似地用力吮吸，在白皙的腿根种下个红印来。  
“东风遥！不要……”  
“叫我的名字。”男人的嗓音已然是染了情欲的低沉，清冷的音色愈发带上了些磁性。范无咎听得有些懵，只呆呆地看，便换来了腰上不轻不重的一记捏。  
“无咎，叫我的名字。”  
“哈……谢必安……唔！……”后方温热湿润的触感让他一惊，下意识想要向后缩，又被人抓着双腿牢牢固定住身形。  
“不要……嗯……”舌尖在干涩的穴口处打着转，东风遥一手揉上挺翘的臀，拇指轻按粉嫩小穴周围的软肉帮对方放松，方稍稍试探了几分便急不可待地刺入。  
柔软的舌尖没经几番阻挠便探进了湿热的肠穴，似是要舔平每一个褶皱。舌上的细小颗粒划蹭着内壁，每一次戳弄都引起一阵颤栗。  
身为鬼使自然无需再经历繁复的新陈代谢，但上世的记忆仍让他羞地全身都染了一层粉红，语调中不觉带上了些哭腔，“不行……哈……脏……”  
来不及吞咽的唾液混着肠液沾湿了身下的外套，腿间早已一片泥泞，对方却只管将头埋在胯间尽情欺玩柔软的私处，视觉和感官同时刺激着身下饱胀的欲望。

感觉到对方忽然绷紧了身体，东风遥终于退身出来却又转而吻上了颤抖的前端。  
“要到了……哈……”范无咎伸出双手想要把人推开，却换来他的变本加厉，竟是对着前端的小孔吮吸起来。  
来不及躲开或是他根本就不曾想躲，粘稠的白浊喷在脸上，半数射进了口中，来不及吞下的顺着唇角滑落，却被人极缓地抹上指尖重新送入唇间，“无咎怎么会脏。”  
范无咎第一次怨他生得太好看，举手投足一颦一笑间便透着让人着魔的诱，唇齿间游走的指做着慢动作，分明是勾引般的魅惑却偏偏能牢牢主导，拿捏住自己的每一寸欲望。  
东风遥俯身吻他，口中腥咸的味道让他皱眉想逃，下身却忽地被探入一指教人软了腰。  
范无咎记得他的体贴，哪怕疯狂到荒谬的那日也只是搂着自己喃喃地安慰，并没有趁人之危肆意侵犯。第二根手指借着唾液的润滑挤进来，撑开紧致的内壁，轻而易举找到了那个硬硬的凸起。  
“啊……哈……”两指丢了扩张的本来目的，轮番戳弄着那处，疼痛悉数转化为灭顶的快感，范无咎抓住将军的肩膀，逃不掉的攻击让他止不住地抖，刚刚发泄过的分身再一次昂起了头。  
身下的指忽地停了动作离开，不给人极致的高潮，突如其来的空虚让他不知所措地想要用什么填满自己。  
“无咎想要吗？”  
透过迷蒙的泪眼，他望见了对方额上独有的精致花钿。究竟是大善还是极恶，从不威胁逼迫，却是针针扎上他的软肋，用温柔的烛火哄他张开坚硬的贝壳，亲手奉上晶莹的珍珠。东风遥在一步步引诱他主动丢盔卸甲，坠入他的深渊。

“必安哥，给我。”

退潮的海浪拍打着搁浅的船帮，范无咎听到了舱外的波涛声，忽然想到东风遥说自己也怕水。身下剧烈的顶撞猛地将分神的思绪拉扯回来，对方俯下身来再次含住胸前红肿了一圈的凸起用力吮吸起来。  
“嗯……哈……”被冷落的另一边乳头被人用手指轻拢慢捻几下，最后便是不带怜惜地拉扯。上下两处的敏感同时被刺激着，身前的硬挺一下下摩擦着对方的小腹，没一会便重新胀的发痛。

彻底的结合，完全的占有。对身下人近乎疯狂的渴望让东风遥一次次大力摩擦过敏感的凸起再插到最深处研磨顶弄，但他仍觉得不够。  
“无咎，我爱你。”

范无咎被撞得向上滑，又被握住纤细的腰拉回来。股间早已一片泥泞，几近干涸的唾液伴着分泌出的肠液在穴口被搅出乳白色的泡沫。挺翘的臀瓣先是被把玩揉捏，而后又被撞得通红。淫糜的水声和“啪啪”声伴着船外的涛声，回响在空荡荡的舱里。  
他知道对方在等什么。只是得到了他的身体，还不够。  
张口便是抑制不住的低吟和喘息，他不该回应对方。

东风遥俯下身来，唇贴耳畔。  
“我爱你。”  
体内的冲撞毫不留情，每一次都顶到最深处给他灭顶的快感，范无咎无力地摇着头，眼泪止不住地流。  
“东风……啊……别……嗯……逼我……”  
身后忽地失了倚靠，对方竟是借着结合的姿势将他抱了起来。全身的重量仿佛都集中在了那点，进入的深度前所未有，范无咎紧紧勾着他的肩发泄了出来。  
高潮后的敏感让他全身颤抖，呜咽着承受身下愈演愈烈的抽插。  
“我不会逼你。”分明把人欺负得过分，张口却依然是温柔的语调，“我是谢必安。无咎，我爱你。”

【有什么分别？】  
【我是谢必安。】

汹涌的快感将思绪搅成乱麻，范无咎趴在人怀中近乎崩溃，耳畔沉声的表白一句句戳在心里。呼之欲出的感情，骗得了别人，但他骗不了自己。  
“必安哥……哈……我也爱你。”

微凉的精液终于射进体内的时候，范无咎已经完全失了力气。东风遥替自己穿好衣服，借着微弱的月光，他看到对方脸上还留些干涸的白浊。  
谢必安当然不会像个青春期的小男生，为了感情歇斯底里，但清理干净回到家的时候，范无咎还是不敢看对方的眼睛。  
“无咎怎么这么晚才回来？”  
“回来的时候遇到东风遥……多聊了几句。”  
不想故意欺骗，但他实在不知道该如何解释。我爱谢必安，而你们恰好都是？无稽之谈。

“早点休息吧。”  
谢必安知道自己担心的事情还是来了，却只温柔地吻上他的额头，道了句晚安。  
爱情不是可以分享的东西，却更不能霸道地强迫。  
他希望范无咎可以选择自己，他会让范无咎选择自己。

——END？——


End file.
